


There’s so Much that I Could do to Make you Happy

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But I had fun, F/M, Short One Shot, Yamanaka Week 2021, and silly, really short
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sai ha una missione importante da svolgere per conto di Ino. Riuscirà nell'impresa che ha spaventato molti uomini nel corso dei tempi?Mio brevissimo e stupidissimo contributo al primo giorno della Yamanaka Week 2021.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	There’s so Much that I Could do to Make you Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There’s so Much that I Could do to Make you Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527861) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Giovedì 17 Febbraio 1682  
> TITOLO: Just One Night - Ekolu
> 
> Yamanaka Week 2021. Day 1: ~~Tradition~~ / ~~Warmth~~ / Telepathy

Sai si sentiva perso.

Guardava il foglio con le indicazioni che stringeva tra le mani e più lo guardava più ogni parola sembrava scritta in una lingua sconosciuta. Eppure avrebbe dovuto essere una missione semplice. E allora perché erano dieci minuti che era bloccato lì? Insomma, le altre tappe erano state semplici e aveva preso tutto ciò che era richiesto. Quindi perché qui no?

All’improvviso si sentì osservato e, abbassando gli occhi accanto a sé, vide una ragazzina, forse di undici o dodici anni, che lo guardava con una strana espressione. Si fissarono per un momento, poi la ragazzina sorrise, afferrò qualcosa e lo lasciò lì.

E la sua cupa osservazione riprese. Cosa doveva fare? Non poteva tornare indietro con la missione incompiuta. Poteva voler dire una punizione esemplare. Ino era stata chiara, le servivano assolutamente e il prima possibile. Gli aveva assicurato che poteva farcela e non l’avrebbe delusa, non ora che lei era impegnata perché sua madre aveva finalmente chiesto il suo aiuto al negozio di fiori. In effetti doveva sbrigarsi: c’era bisogno anche di lui, lì, non poteva perdere troppo tempo per _questo_.

Sai scosse il capo e lesse per l’ennesima volta le istruzioni e guardò davanti a sé, gli occhi che balzavano da una confezione all’altra alla ricerca di quella giusta.

All’improvviso sentì nella mente una voce, chiara come se fosse stata lì accanto a lui.

“ _Sai. Mi senti?_ ”

Lui annuì e, rendendosi conto immediatamente che Ino non poteva vederlo, s’affrettò a rispondere telepaticamente.

“ _Bene. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi. Ci stai mettendo un’infinità di tempo. C’è qualche problema?_ ”

Lui annuì ancora. “ _Non riesco a trovarli_ ”.

“ _Sei nel posto giusto?_ ”

“ _Sono qui davanti da più di dieci minuti ma temo che le istruzioni siano incomplete_ ”.

“ _Incomplete? Ma se ho cercato di essere il più esaustiva possibile!_ ” Sai percepì distintamente il fastidio nella voce della sua ragazza. Poi Ino sospirò. “ _Ok, ti aiuto. Dimmi_ ”.

Sai lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata al foglio che stringeva in mano e si mise a leggere. “ _Pacco blu… Ce ne sono otto… Con le scritte bianche… Il numero si riduce a sei… Solo puro cotone… Così siamo a tre… Con disegnate quattro gocce… E rimangono due opzioni_ ”, elencò con calma mentre si sporgeva ad afferrare i due pacchi di assorbenti. “ _La tua ultima istruzione dice con ali, ma nessuna delle due scatole riporta quella scritta_ ”.

“ _Oh, Sai. Uno dei due ha una farfalla disegnata accanto alle gocce, giusto?_ ”

Sai s’avvicinò le due confezioni agli occhi e notò che sì, in effetti una delle due aveva una piccola farfalla stilizzata.

“ _Oh. Ma certo. La farfalla simboleggia le ali. Astuto, ma non troppo chiaro_ ”.

Ino rise allegramente nella sua testa. “ _Oh, Sai, ti amo_ ”.

“ _Ti amo anche io_ ”, rispose lui mentre distrattamente rimetteva al posto giusto la confezione di assorbenti che non gli interessava.

“ _E adesso torna qui prima che una delle donne lì accanto cerchi di portarti a casa con sé_ ”.

Sai sbatté le palpebre mentre sentiva la connessione rompersi e si guardò attorno. In effetti nella corsia si era formata una piccola folla di donne tra i dieci e i cinquant’anni circa che lo fissavano, alcune con aria incuriosita, altre più che altro divertite.

«Posso esservi utile?» chiese cortesemente mentre riponeva con cautela il pacco di assorbenti nel cestino… per poi afferrarne subito un altro: meglio averne uno di scorta a casa, giusto?

Una delle donne, che aveva un bambino di forse sei mesi legato sulla schiena, scosse il capo e gli sorrise.

«È quello che volevamo chiedere noi a te, caro. Hai bisogno di una mano?»

«Oh, no, grazie. Ho trovato ciò che cercavo», confermò mentre lanciava un’altra occhiata ai pacchi blu che giacevano nel suo cestino insieme al resto della sua spesa. «Ma è stato molto gentile da parte, sua. Buona giornata», e chinò brevemente il capo in direzione della donna.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l’unica cassa aperta Sai sentì una delle ragazze alle sue spalle sospirare profondamente e sussurrare: «ho chiesto una volta al mio ragazzo di comprarmi gli assorbenti: ha detto che non l’avrebbe mai fatto perché “rovina la sua mascolinità”. Magari avessi un uomo così». E subito versi d’assenso.

Sai si chiese cosa ci fosse di speciale in ciò che aveva fatto; non capiva perché gli altri uomini si imbarazzassero tanto. Erano solo assorbenti, dopotutto. Vero, la gran quantità presente poteva creare qualche difficoltà e non tutti avevano un filo diretto con la fidanzata. Ma Sai era sicuro che la prossima volta avrebbe trovato il pacco giusto senza aiuto… o Ino l’avrebbe probabilmente ucciso.

**Author's Note:**

> Bè, che dire, è proprio una piccola cavolata. Ma mi ero dimenticata dell'evento e quando questa mattina il calendario mi ha dato l'avviso ed ho letto i prompt l'idea è sbocciata all'improvviso.


End file.
